The Search is On!
by JuicyJams
Summary: The boys are future spies in training and they are assigned the mission of a life time, one that will change them forever. Action/Adventure/Romance/Supernatural/Suspense TheboysXOC's. T because K is for losers and it has a smidge of violence... or a lot. ON HIATUS!
1. OC Characters

Hey, I think I've found the perfect OC's for my story so here they are.

**Carlos's Match: Juanita Carena Sanchez! Created by ME!**

**James's Match: Abigail Lydia White! Created by Abby1234!**

**Kendall's Match: Sabrina Anna Zahir! Created by Purplesycho99!**

**Logan's Match: Brier Annamarie Kingston! Created by .72!**

Thank you to all of those who sent in applications, but I liked these best.


	2. A Day at John Francis

**Here's the first chapter of the story. Right now it's only the boys. The OC's don't get introduced til the next chapter. So Lights- **_*** lights go on***_**- Camera- **_***camera turns on***_**- READ!**

**^Carlos Roberto Garcia's POV^**

**Date: Friday, October 15, 2010 Time: 13 hours: 58 minutes: 33 seconds**

I'm SOOOO BORED! Right now, I'm in my World Cultures class, thankfully my last class of the day. Here we learn about a different country and the prime language of that country each month. Right now, my teacher, Mr. Bitters, is talking about 'The Great Wall of China'. You guessed it, we're learning about China. We've already got done the Chinese language, now we're going through the history. Now don't get me wrong, sometimes this class can be fun, like when we eat foods from all over the world and learn how to confuse people in different languages. But the history isn't great. In past years, we've learned about Spain, France, Italy, Canada, African Countries, Australia, Japan and plenty of other countries. Every boy in the school has to take this course.

I go to the 'John Francis School for Gifted and Talented Young Men'. We're basically a school for future spies. But nobody, but the government and the school, know about it, not even our families know that this is a spy school. If they did, they probably pull us right out of the school. My favorite class to take is Stealth 101. It's awesome, we learn how to scale buildings without harnesses, get through laser grids and sneak through places without getting caught. Also, I'm the best in the whole school.

Back to class, luckily I have this class with my best friends. Kendall Knight, the number 1 martial arts expert in the whole school. James Diamond, the disguise prodigy, if he's in disguise you would never believe it's him. Logan Mitchell, the technological genius, he can get past any firewall, password lock or keypad and make awesome weapons. While I was spacing out, Kendall and James were passing notes. But, of course, Logan was completely focused on the lesson. Finally, the bell rang dismissing to go to our dorms. Ya, we live here, it's awesome. Now we get to do whatever we want for the rest of the day. We all head for our dorm, we share a dorm too.

'China is so fascinating!' said Logan with too much enthusiasm

'Yeah' 'Cool' 'Whatever' me, Kendall and James mumbled at the same time.

'Hey, what do you guys want to do?' James said as we walked into our dorm.

'I don't know, how about we get out of these uniforms' says Kendall. That's the only bad thing about this school, we have to wear uniforms. It's a suit jacket with khaki pants and either a polo shirt or button-up shirt. **(Link on profile) **Luckily we can wear whatever shoes we want with it.

'Good idea' me, Logan and James said. After we were in more comfortable clothes, we headed to the cafeteria. Today is Fish Stick Friday with tater tots. We got to the cafeteria and punched our order in the screen and a robot brought it to us. Then we just dug into the meal.

'Ok, now what, arcade, pool, or training' I asked after we finished eating

'ARCADE!' said Kendall and James simultaneously

'Wait,' said Logan silencing us 'Remember, the new games are getting installed today, so the arcade is closed. And the pool is closed, so they clean the ink out of it, because of the giant squid incident'

'Right, so let's go train, in the disguise lab' says James

'No, the computer lab' says Logan

'No, the martial arts studio' says Kendall

'No, the laser course' I say. Then we all just start arguing until Kendall says

'Wait, why don't we all just go and do our own thing'

Me, Logan and James exchanged looks. 'Okay'. Then we went our separate ways. I headed toward the laser course. This is my favorite place to go. When I get there I head to the locker room and change into my black clothes, then I head to the course. I see some 8th graders, working on probably Level 25, which consists of lasers that are high and low and diagonal. I got past that level, two years ago.

Now, I'm on level 95. I walked over to my spot and changed it to Level 95. Then, I headed through the lasers. I finished the course in 1 minute and 3 seconds. That's my all time record! Sweet!

**^Kendall Kameron Knight's POV^**

**Date: Friday, October 15, 2010 Time: 14 hours: 36 minutes: 39 seconds**

After me and the guys split up, I headed to the dojo. As soon I got there the kung fu teacher, Mr. Han, came up to me.

'Kendall' he said as he bowed to me

'Master Han' I said as I bowed back to him

'Kendall, I need you to take over the kung fu, for me, they just called an emergency meeting for some of the teachers'

'Sure, Master Han. What level are they?

'Level 4. Thanks a lot Kendall.' He said as he rushed off. I went to the locker room and changed into my gi.**(A.N. For those of you who don't take karate, a ****gi**** is a martial arts uniform.)** Then I headed into the studio. Most of the boys at the school have heard of me. The class went by pretty fast. The kids are good.

**^James David Diamond's POV^**

**Date: Friday, October 15, 2010 Time: 14 hours: 36 minutes : 48 seconds**

I'm on my way to the disguise lab. I'm always here for the daily hair news. As soon as I get there, I start messing around with some disguise.

'Taylor Lautner' I put on my Taylor disguise. I totally don't even recognize myself.

'I'm good at this.' I said admiring myself in the mirror

**^ Logan Curtis Mitchell's POV^**

**Date: Friday, October 15, 2010 Time: 14 hours: 36 minutes: 46 seconds**

I'm in the computer lab, playing firewall buster. The object of the game is to get through different types of firewalls. I'm on Level 90. This is a really hard level to pass. After 20 minutes of punching in codes, I finally get past the level.

**^ My POV^**

_Little did the boys know they were being watched. The headmaster of the school, Mr. Gregory Francis, was in his office watching the boys with four separate monitors. There was a serious matter that needed attention, and he needed the best this school had to offer. His assistant, William Johnson, just came into the room._

'_Sir, all the information has been filed into these folders' he says handing Mr. Francis the folders._

'_Thank you William'_

'_Are you sure they are ready for this? It is a big task for these teenagers to handle.' William asks with concern._

'_I don't know, but they are our last hope.'_

**So what do you think and I want you honest opinion, or review. Speaking which please review, it helps go on with my story. So, in the words of Chad Dylan Cooper. **_***tucks and rolls out the door***_

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS WAHH!**


	3. A Night at Mary Francis

**Hey guys, time for OC's to come into play. For those, of you who want to see what they are wearing, check my profile at look under Sabrina's designs, I give all credits for the outfits to her. Enjoy!**

**^ Juanita Carena Sanchez's POV^**

**Date: Friday, October 15, 2010 Time: 21 hours: 37 minutes: 38 seconds**

'Okay, everybody got their assignment' I said finishing getting ready for our mission.

'Yup' 'Totally' said Abby and Sabby. But Brier didn't show any sign of upbeat attitude

'You know we don't really need to do this, I'm fine really' Brier said with a smile. But, I don't care, what she thinks, but this time it's on.

'Brier, Erika and Mackenzie sent that picture of you after that lab accident to the whole school and said you would never make it as a spy, and you're just gonna let them get away with that?' asked Sabby

'Yah, pretty much.'

'Ugh, but we're not gonna let them do that. When they mess with one of us, they mess with the entire A Team. So you in?' I said putting my hand out. Abby and Sabby put their hands on top of mine, we all looked at Brier. She rolled her eyes, put her hand on top of ours and said

'Fine.' Then we headed to Erika and Mackenzie's dorm, with Abby leading because she's the sneakiest of us. When we got there I took out my lock picking tool, and got us into their room.

'Okay, let's do thing' I whispered as we went in. Me and Brier went into the bathroom, to mess with their hair products. Abby went to the wardrobes and Sabby was messing on their computers. When me and Brier got in we started putting balding chemicals into their shampoo and conditioners, and dyes into their soaps. We walk out of the bathroom to see Abby and Sabby have done their jobs. Abby had shredded their accessories for their uniforms that make them 'unique and stand out'. Sabby had messed up the perfect A+ papers on their computer. We all were satisfied with our work, so we walked back to our dorm.

**^My POV^**

_Little did the girls know they were being watched by their headmaster, Mrs. Gina Francis. Her assistant ,Ms. Delilah Richards came into the office holding folders. _

' _Madam your brother's assistant sent me all the necessary information and I put It into these folders' Ms. Richards said handing Mrs. Francis the folders._

'_Thanks, I just hope they're ready for this task'_

**Sooooo, what do you think? And I want your honest opinion. Sorry this is so short, I was very distracted with school, and I have great ideas for the next chapter, so I wanted to get this out soon.**

**Please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	4. Your Mission

**Hey new chapter. Sorry it took so long! I just like to say 'CURSES YE SCHOOL!' Well enjoy!**

**Story by: ME!**

**Outfits done by: Sabrina (Purplesycho99) ****(Link on Profile)**

**Fake Story by: Me and Sabby**

**(I-I)**

**^Kendall Kameron Knight's POV^**

**Saturday, October 16, 2010 10 hours: 14 minutes: 48 seconds**

Right now me and the guys are in the arcade playing the awesome new games. I swear I'm playing e-self video games right now. You put yourself into the game. I love this. Right now we're fighting zombies and trying to save the world from the evil teddy bear emperor, Mr. Cutey-Patotey. I know bad names, but a whole heck a lot of fun!

We were almost finished with Level 5 when we were called to the Headmasters office.

'Did we do anything lately?' asked James as we walked to the office.

'No' we all say as we walk inside the office.

'Gentleman, please sit' said Headmaster Francis. We all sat down; probably hoping they weren't in trouble too.

'You're probably wondering why you're here.' We all nodded. 'Well there is a serious matter at hand that needs to be handled, and out of all the school, you boys are the best qualified.'

'What kind of job is it?' James asked while he raised his eyebrow. Headmaster Francis just looked at him, ad pressed a big red button. The next I know, my chair is gone and I'm falling down a dark tunnel.

**^Abigail Lydia White's POV^**

**Saturday, October 16, 2010 10 hours: 14 minutes: 48 seconds**

Me and the girls are in the campus bookstore, drinking coffee watching our victims suffer. Erika and Mackenzie, now have green skin and bright orange and light green hair. Their clothes have totally been trashed and they look so miserable.

'Girls, I say this is a job well done' I said while raising my cup 'Cheers!'

'Cheers!' said Sabby, Anita and Brier while they raised their cups. I looked at Brier, she did look better. Then we got called to the Headmistress's office.

'Guys, what if we're I trouble for messing with Erika and Mackenzie' asked Brier nervously while we walked to the office.

'Ah, don't be such a worry wart, we'll be fine' said Sabby 'I hope' she said quietly hoping no one heard that. When we got into the office and sat down on the couch.

'Girls, I'm gonna need you to hold to something' said Headmistress Francis. We all held on to each other, then she hit a button. Next thing I know we're falling down a dark tunnel.

**^My POV^**

_When the girls and guys, opened their eyes, they looked around. They were in an underground facility. All there was were twelve chairs around a long oak table with folders in front of each chair and a projector screen._

'_Ok, ladies and gentleman-'the Headmaster started only to be interrupted by Brier falling to her knees in a pleading way and saying_

'_Ok, I confess it was us who messed with Mackenzie and Erika's stuff and turned them green and their hair bright orange and light green' then she put her head in her hands 'I'm so sorry' _

'_Uh, this isn't even about that.' Said the Headmistress raising her eyebrow._

'_Oh—' Brier said starting to stand up 'In that case, it was Juanita's idea' she said pointing to her._

'_Well, thanks a lot Brier' said Juanita through gritted teeth_

'_Don't worry, none of you are in trouble, please sit and well explain, what's going on.' Said Mr. Johnson. They all sat down in front of the folder that had their name on it._

'_Well, please go around, the table and introduce yourselves, you will be spending a lot of time together' said Ms. Richards_

'_I'm Kendall Kameron Knight.'_

'_I'm Sabrina Anna Zahir, but everyone calls me Sabby'_

'_I'm Logan Curtis Mitchell'_

'_I'm Brier Annamarie Kingston'_

'_I'm James David Diamond'_

'_I'm Abigail Lydia White, but everyone calls me Abby'_

'_I'm Carlos Roberto García'_

'_I'm Juanita Carena Sánchez but everyone calls me Anita'_

'_Now, there is a legend that been told for centuries, pertaining the mystical birthstones, does anybody know them?' says Ms. Richards. Both Logan and Brier raise their hands_

'_Brier and Logan'_

' _Emerald, Bloodstone, Jade, Opal, Sapphire, Moonstone, Ruby, Diamond, Agate, Jasper, Pearl and Onyx' they said simultaneously_

'_Correct, you see long ago in Tibet, there was a man named Ickbar Hunon who had 12 children. Each child had found a special stone and Ickbar named each one after each child. What they didn't know is that each stone had a special power. That was until all the stones touched and destroyed their home.' Explained Mr. Johnson._

'_What powers did each stone have?' asked Abby_

'_We don't know, that's been a mystery for centuries. But they decided the stones were to powerful. So they spread them across the world. But they didn't is that another family had been watching their moves, so they knew about the stones as well. But they didn't know where they were hidden. History knows them as the 'Langdons' . Your task is to research and find each one of the birthstones. This year there powers are supposed to be active.' Said Headmistress Francis._

'_Do you kids accept this task?' asked Ms. Richards. The teens looked at each other exchanging looks. All of them came to a unanimous decision._

'_Yes we do.'_

'_Splendid! By the way, this may take months, so your families will be told that you are going on an exchange programs. Your stuff is already here, so grab your folders and head out.' All the kids stood up and took their folders, starting the adventure of a lifetime._

**(I-I)**

**So what do you think? Please tell, me it helps me go on. BTW sorry it took so long to update. My house didn't have internet for like days. But it felt like months. Luckily I could get fan fiction on my phone. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Our First Stop

**Me(nervously): Hey, guys I know you are mad at me for updating!**

**Audience: BOOOO**

**Me: I get it! Well I just*looks at somebody in the front row* What are you—ok put the tomato down**

**The person in front:*throws the tomato right in my face***

**Me: Great, just great. Well, while I go wash this tomato off. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**TYU-=-UYT**

**Sabrina Anna Zahir's POV**

**Date: Saturday, October 16, 2010 16 hours: 25 minutes: 29 seconds**

'Okay, so guys are we gonna do first?' asked James. Right now we're in a hotel still in the city trying to come up with a plan on how to research the stones, because obviously stones as special as these won't be as easy to find a book at the local library about. Me, James, Carlos, Kendall and Abby are just sitting on the beds thinking. Anita is in thinking mode, pacing back and forth, and when she's in thinking mode, it's hard to get her out of it. Brier and Logan are looking on the in-room laptop.

'Well, I don't know where do find information on 3 century-year old magical stones? A monkey in a juice bar?' I said sarcastically

'I don't know about a monkey in a juice bar, but how about a birthstone exhibit in Paris?' asked Logan

That got our attention. We ran over to Brier and Logan to see what they were talking about.

'There's gonna be a whole exhibit about birthstones at a Parisian history museum it's called 'L'Histoire Mondiale Muséum de Paris' or the 'World History Museum of Paris'. They are bound to have info about these stones' Said Brier

'That sounds perfect! Brier, you're a genius!' said Anita giving her a hug.

'Thanks, we need to get there quickly. It's only there for this week' said Logan. Then we started to move and pack up our stuff, while Brier booked tickets to Paris.

**Mr. X's POV**

**Date: Saturday, October 16, 2010 16 hours: 32 minutes: 26 seconds**

Ah, so that's where they're headed, Paris. I know all about the stones and soon they will be mine! I mean, ours, me and Ms. T are in this together. We already hired four agents to take these kids down.

**LET THE RACE BEGIN!**

**TYU-=-UYT**

**Me(clean): Ok I know it's really short. But this chapter is more of a filler. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Trip to The Museum

**Hey Peoples! It time for a new chapter. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, everything was in my head.**

**But, I can't put the actual action part into words yet. But I wanted to post this part up at least so you guys know I'm still doing this story.**

**Enjoy! The outfits are on the profile as usual.**

**Date: Sunday, October 17, 2010 Time: 10 hours: 37 minutes: 43 seconds**

**Brier Annamarie Kingston's POV**

Right now, I'm standing outside the worldliest museum, I've ever seen. It has flags hanging outside from almost every country in the world. Lucky, they also have a bunch of tour guides that speak a ton of different languages. We went on tour with the English speaking tour guide for the birthstone exhibit.

'Welcome to the 'World History Museum of Paris'. This is one of the most prestigious institutes of history in the whole world. We have the honor of holding the history of the birthstones, but for this week only. Now, if you will follow me.'

'I think this is gonna be boring-ville' said Carlos.

'Totally!' Anita agreed.

'You guys this mission isn't gonna be complete without research, right?' I said in a knowing voice.

'Ugh!' they both said with their heads hanging down. The rest of us just rolled our eyes, they just want the action.

'Come on, the sooner we find something for research, the sooner we can get out of here' Sabby suggested. That got Anita and Carlos's attention.

'Well, then let's go, go, go!'

'SShh!' somebody in front of us said to them.

'Sorry' they whispered

Soon, we through exhibits that talked about the use of birthstones today, as in the jewelry business. Ok, I know this whole mission isn't gonna be about jewelry shopping.

'Ok, there's got to be one thing in this whole museum that we could use to research.' Said Kendall

'Now, here we have the oldest book about birthstones ever to be acquired in history, 'The Tome of Jewels'. It is said to date back to the ages when birthstones were actually discovered' said the tour guide. Nice timing.

'Hello, research.' Said Logan 'Um, excuse Miss, is it possible for one to, I don't know, actually look at the text.'

'I'm sorry sir, since this book is the only one of its kind; no one has ever been allowed to remove it from the case.' She answered. Well, there goes our hope of research. The rest of the tour went on about the use of jewelry and the symbolism of the stones.

'Well, that was just a huge waste of time!' said Abby as we walked out of the museum.

'Maybe, maybe not.' Said Carlos while he and Anita were looking at some brochure.

'Um, yes was this trip was no help to the assignment' said James then he hailed a taxi.

' Well, not if my plan works' said Anita putting away the brochure and stepping into the taxi.

'She's got a plan' said Sabby

'Oh, this is not good' said Abby

**Date: Sunday, October 17, 2010 Time: 13 hours: 43 minutes: 26 seconds**

**Juanita Carena Sanchez's POV**

When we arrived back at the hotel room, my girls each had a nervous look on their face.

'Ok, Nita before you say anything, will this plan end up getting us arrested?' asked Brier

'Possibly' I say to her. That made her look even more nervous, she hates when I come up with jail-bound plans. But, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

'Ok, here's our plan' said Carlos pulling a whiteboard. On the whiteboard was an elaborate drawing of the plans of the museum.

'Where did you guys get those plans?' asked Kendall pointing to it.

'Oh, they were just lying around in this safe in the staff lounge' I said nonchalantly.

'You guys broke into the staff lounge!' said Logan

'Hey, were going to return when we steal the tome' said Carlos

'STEAL THE WHAT!' All of our friends screamed

'Hey, quiet guys! Someone may here. This room isn't soundproof you know.'

'Ok, let's suppose this plan works and we get off Scott free. What will Mr. and Mrs. Francis say?' said Sabby

'Don't worry, they won't have a clue'

'Uh, they're some the best spies in the world. Of course they'll know!' said James

'Can you at least listen to our plan first!' I yelled at them.

'Okay, fine'

'Ok, so the plan is—'

**Yah, I'm cutting it off right there. Don't worry; I'll try my best to update sooner. Also, please vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Party Crashers Part 1

**Hey, guys yes I finally updating this story, so enjoy. I don't own anything except the plot and Juanita. And don't forget to check out the outfits, all credits for those goes to Purplesycho99!**

**TYOOYT**

**Abigail Lydia White's POV**

**Date: Saturday, October 17, 2010 Time: 20 hours : 39 minutes: 56 seconds**

'You two, ready yet!' said Sabby pounding on each of the bathroom doors. For Nita's plan Brier and James need to dress up and, I mean JC's plan, we always use code names for a mission. Nita's JC, I'm Gale Storm, Sabby's Purple Ring, and Brier's Thorn. JC's codenames for the guys are Loginator for Logan, K3 for Kendall, Carlitos for Carlos and Jay Bird for James.

'Almost done!' said Jay Bird from his bathroom.

'I don't know about this though guys!' said Thorn; I could hear her zipping up her dress.

'You worry too much' said JC 'This plan is full-proof.'

'That's what you said about the pie attack in 7th grade and we got detention for a week!'

'Minor setback, come on let's see you in that dress!'

I heard a sigh from inside Thorn's bathroom, but she reluctantly comes out. She is wearing a long red gown that goes down to her ankles and black high heels.

'Oh My God, you look amazing!' said Purple Ring

'Thanks' Thorn said shyly. In my peripheral vision I could see Loginator with his mouth hanging slightly open. He looks really weird like that. I would never drool over a guy like that.

'Okay people, prepare to be amazed.' Jay Bird said before he came out of the bathroom. He came out looking…. HOT! He was wearing a total black tuxedo and his shirt really shows off his abs. Whoa—wait, Gale. Remember mom and dad, relationships lead to nothing but broken hearts. My parents split when I was 7 years old. If, their relationship didn't last none of mine would surely last.

'Wow, Jay Bird you look awesome!' said Carlitos high-fiving him.

'Thanks dude! Also I came up with the perfect names for us, Thorn'

'Okay, what you got?'

'Adrienne and Aime Brown, were 2 cousins who are visiting from our family's villa in Italy'

'That's actually a pretty good idea, Jay Bird'

'Okay, does everybody know their assignment?' said JC. We all nodded. 'Well, let's head out!'

**TYOOYT**

**Well, that's the beginning for now the next chapter will have action I promise.**

**So until next time review!**


	8. Party Crashers Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait.**

**I've been really busy with other stories.**

**But, let me stop prolonging it, here's the new chapter.**

**James David Diamond's POV A.K.A Jay Bird**

**Date: Sunday, October 17, 2010 Time: 21 hours: 5 minutes: 37 seconds**

Loginator drove us in a limo to the museum, so we looked like the rich type. But, before we got to the front, we dropped off K-3, Carlitos, Purple Ring and Gale Storm off in a nearby alley.

'Okay, you guys ready?' J.C. asked them as they got out.

'As ready as we'll ever be' said K-3

'Go get that book' Then J.C. closed the door. We drove a little bit more til we got to the front of the museum.

'Okay, guys remember to act like rich stiffs' J.C. said to us. Thorn scoffed

'Who do you think you are? No one tells me what to do.' Thorn said with an Italian accent. J.C. got a hurt expression on her face. Thorn laughed.

'Gotcha'

'Impressive, now go put on a good show and watch the security guards, make sure they don't go anywhere near the history exhibit.'

Me and Thorne nodded and Loginator opened the door for us and we headed to the front entrance.

'Invitations?' the totally buff security guy asked. Thorn reached into her clutch and took out the fake invitations that Loginator made for us. She gave the invitations to the guard. He started looked over the invitations thoroughly. I started to get nervous.

_What if he realizes they're fakes and kicks us out; the plan will fall apart completely!_

The guard gave the invitations back to Thorn.

'Welcome to the gala, please enjoy yourselves.' He said with the same facial expression.

'We will' I said in my fake Italian accent. I took Thorn's arm and led her inside and went through the scanner and got out clean. When we we're far away from any guards I said

'That was nerve-wrecking'

'Yup, I haven't been this nervous since we broke into our classmates' room last Friday.'

'Jay Bird, Thorn, come in. Are you inside the museum?' a voice said. It was J.C. contacting on our earpieces from the back of the limo. Loginator had the backseat rigged up to turn into a whole command center.

'Ya, we're in' I responded.

'Good, now monitor the security guards routes for a while. That will help Gale Storm, Purple Ring, K-3 and Carlitos devise a plan.' Loginator said through our communicators.

'Copy that' Thorn responded 'Okay, Jay Bird, let's act natural'

'Yah, shall we get some punch, cousin?' I asked as I held out my arm.

'Yes, we shall'

We went to the punch bowl, and we we're surprised they had punch at a fancy party like this but whatever. Thorn started to monitor the guards' movements with her bird necklace that doubles as a camera that doesn't record any sound. Soon, someone else came over to the punch bowl; I decided to start a conversation to act more natural.

'Ciao, how are you doing this fine evening?' The guest looked up at me.

'I'm doing well, I'm Doctor Ivy Hill' she said sticking out her hand, I shook it.

'I'm Aime Brown and this is my cousin, Adrienne Brown' Thorn waved shyly.

'So what kind of doctor are you?' I ask her

'Oh, I'm a Plastic Surgeon' _Plastic Surgery interesting._

'Really?'

'Yes, they are plenty of older people who are trying to restore that youthful glow.'

'Wow'

'Aime, I'll be right back, I need to use the little girls' room' Thorn said as she winked at me. That means she has enough footage to send back to the others.

'Of course, take all the time you need.' I said while I winked back at her. She smiled and went to the bathroom.

**Brier Annamarie Kingston POV's**

**Date: Sunday, October 17, 2010 Time: 21 hours: 43 minutes: 54 seconds**

As soon as I got into the bathroom, I checked to make sure that nobody was in any of the stalls. My call to home base has to be as secret as possible. After, I knew for sure that nobody was in the stalls; I locked the door and called J.C.

'Hello?' I heard her answer.

'J.C. it's Thorn, I have the footage required to carry out our primary mission.' I said taking out my compact. No, I'm not checking my make-up. I made compacts for me, Gale Storm, Purple Ring and J.C. that also double as spy gadgets, like transmitters for information.

'Excellent, I'll conference in Team Tome'

'Copy That' I said as I took of my necklace to take out the mini-card. I put the mini-card into my compact and it started to load.

'Team Tome, Pick up' I heard J.C. say.

'Team Tome hear, Agent Carlitos hear'

'Carlitos, I'm sending the recorded data from my camera to your PSP' I told him.

'Copy that Thorn' As soon as the data finished downloaded, I sent it to Carlitos.

'Information received'

'Copy that, going back out to the party, don't want to rouse suspicion.'

'Good, nice work Thorn' Loginator said

'Thanks' I put away my compact and put my necklace back on. Then I unlocked the door and went back to the party.

**YUOOUY**

**Well, that's it for now. I'll update when I and please review.**

**MY birthday was yesterday and it would be a great birthday present!**

**Adios!**


	9. Party Crashers Part 3

**Hey Readers! I hoped you guys liked the last chapter because a new one is coming your way.**

**Carlos Roberto Garcia's POV A.K.A. Carlitos**

**Date: Sunday, October 17, 2010 Time: 21 hours: 45 minutes: 43 seconds**

I took out my PSP that acts as the spy database and communicator for all us guys.

'The guards' movements were very simple.' I told K-3, Purple Ring and Gale Storm. 'It looks like they pass the history exhibit approximately every 15 minutes.'

'So you guys got fifteen minutes to get the tome out of its case and get out in one piece.' J.C. said formulating the shell of a plan.

'Got it. Now let's do this thing.' Gale Storm said heading over the edge of the building we were standing on, which is right across from the museum.

'Now the first part is how are we going to get over there?' Purple Ring said looking down at the traffic approximately 50 feet below us. A drop from this high would be very fatal.

'Don't worry ladies we men got this.' K-3 said stepping forward while patting his hand on his chest. Then he reached his hand into his back pocket and then we dug into our belts and pulled out a yo-yo. The girls looked ready to kill us.

'Yo-yos.' Purple Ring said as she raised her eyebrow. 'We're going to get across by using yo-yos.'

'Wait for it.' K- 3 said as we started to turn into the gadget we needed. We both pushed forward one part of the yo-yo that turned into a piece that looked like a claw and we attached that part to our belts. Then we threw the other part towards the museum where it attached itself with super adhesive to the building.

'Ready Ladies?' I asked them as we held the cord of the yo-yos. They looked at each other and walked over to us. I grabbed Gale Storm by her waist and K-3 grabbed Purple Ring by her waist. I saw her blush faintly at the sudden motion. We then proceeded to jump off of the building and swing towards the museum. I put up my feet and the bottom of my sneakers stuck to the building. Kendall tried to do the same but his shoes aren't specially designed for this like mine, so he bumped his head into the wall.

The girls snickered at this.

'Okay, Gale you got the gloves?' Purple Ring asked Gale Storm. Gale nodded and then reached into her back pocket, pulled out two pairs of black gloves and gave one par to Purple Ring.

'And what are those supposed to do?' K-3 said raising an eyebrow.

'Wait for it.' Said Gale Storm mimicking what K-3 said. The girls put on the gloves and then pressed a button on the side of their thumbs and then suddenly cat-like claws popped out of the fingertips of each finger.

'Wow. Nice claws.' I said. The girls looked at each other and said thanks back to me. The girls then put the claws into the walls of the museum and said we could let them go. The girls then proceeded to climb up the walls using their claws, while through chewed up gum at security cameras.

'Impressive!' I said looking at them go up.

'Yah!' K-3 agreed. I started to walk up the wall, when I heard him struggling. 'I need to get some of those shoes.'

'Yah you do!'

'Oh No!' I heard the girls says when they got to the top. I climbed up faster and heard K-3 catching up slowly.

'What?' I asked them when I arrived I got my answer. Across the top of the museum building was piranha and electric eel pond. There was green fluorescent lighting, and the electricity coming off the eels looked bad enough, But for the kicker, the air vent entrance was on the other side of the building. K-3 arrived at the top and his jaw dropped.

'You have got to be kidding.' He said looking across the rooftop.

'Team Tome, this J.C. checking in. Have you reached the air vent yet?' I heard J.C. say over our communicators.

'Um, J.C. we have a tiny situation.' Gale Storm said back to her.

'OMG! Is that a skeleton down there?' Purple Ring said pointing into the water. I squinted and sure enough there was a skeleton down there

**The Search is On!**

**Well, what did you think and I want your honest opinion, and constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Until the next chapter review.**


	10. AN SAVE THE INTERNET!

**EMERGENCY!**

**CONGRESS IS TRYING TO GET A LAW PASSED. IF IT DOES THEN THEY CAN SHUT DOWN ANY WEBSITE THEY WANT TO. THAT INCLUDES YOUTUBE, FACEBOOK,WIKIPEDIA AND FANFICTION! IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO GET TO YOUR FAVORITE WEBSITES, GO TO THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! **

**SAVE THE INTERNET!**

**SAVE FANFICTION!**


	11. AN Hiatus Report

**If you are reading this message, it does not mean that this story is being deleted or going up for adoption. But, it means this story is going under major construction.**

**I've been re-reading some of my stories and I am starting to notice major grammar and plot lines errors. **

**Therefore this story will be going on hiatus for a while.**

**But, I need your help. **

**One, I need a beta reader for this story. I'm looking for someone who actually reads this story. I don't want it to be done by someone who has never read it. So, if you want to help get this story get back on track, and get a sneak peek at the new chapter before anyone else, please PM me.**

**Two, I want to know what you guys want to see in this story, so in your review, leave me some requests.**

**Lastly, please be patient with me. I'm trying my best to make these stories good for you guys. Yah, not for me, for you.**

**So please please understand.**

**Thank you for Reading.**

**You hear from me soon!**

**~Juicy Jams**


End file.
